1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
In related art, a configuration in which a cable routing present inside of an arm of a robot is routed from a casing of the arm to the outside of the arm and connected to another part such as an end effector is known. For example, JP-A-2013-212560 discloses a configuration in which an inner cable routing and an outer cable routing are connected by a connecting part (connector) provided in an arm (JP-A-2013-212560, arm 14 in FIG. 3) that twistably supports a twisting arm (JP-A-2013-212560, arm 15 in FIG. 3).
In the above described related art, it is necessary to route the cable routing from a specific arm via the connecting part to the outside and there is no other option for routing the cable routing, and the degree of freedom for routing the cable routing is lower. Further, the connecting part is provided in the specific arm, and, if the position of the connecting part is a specific position, the range of movement of the arm may be restricted.